The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri W. Bull, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLENI07088’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in autumn of the year 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the Impatiens plant ‘KLEI04074’ (U.S. Pat. No. 17,981), while the male parent was the proprietary Impatiens plant ‘A 205’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over seven generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland, on Mar. 30, 2007. ‘KLENI07088’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.